


Color Me Blue

by bristrandd



Series: hurry up! (we're dreaming) [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Carlos Reyes' Aunt, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristrandd/pseuds/bristrandd
Summary: After the passing of a family member wrecks Carlos, TK's a reminder that someone will always be there for him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: hurry up! (we're dreaming) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Color Me Blue

**Author's Note:**

> prompt :: "i'll always be here for you." + romance   
> (for carlos reyes week 2021) 
> 
> this is more of angst i suppose. it was initially written for tk strand week but i had missed it. altho i still wanted to upload it so what better than carlos reyes week?? i rewrote the entire thing in law and still wonder why im so far behind in that class lmfao 
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

Carlos crawled into bed, lying down on his back with a heavy sigh, feelings of guilt gathering in his chest as his thoughts swarmed. He closed his eyes, inhaling through his nose, and held it for a few seconds. A calming method, Carlos knew. He did it unconsciously, never noticed it until Iris pointed it out one day, worry evident in her eyes. A warm body was pressed into his left side, fingertips caressing his abs. 

"Hi, baby," TK mumbled into his bicep. Carlos hummed as he felt soft lips press against the skin. He opened his eyes, focusing hard on the white ceiling. Nausea made a home in his gut as the pressure on his chest increased. He felt TK's eyes burn into his face. "You okay?" 

"Me?" Carlos asked. After a hum, Carlos said, "I'm good. Just tired, I guess." He laid still, biting back the urge to cry, clenching his fists as he attempted to steady his breathing. 

"I know you're not okay, babe. You don't have to pretend in front of me, you know that, right?" 

"I said I'm fine, TK," Carlos reassured. He felt TK's fingertips stop dancing along his midsection and wrap around him. 

"Okay," he whispered. " _I'll always be here for you_." And that simple sentence broke Carlos into pieces. He didn't even expect it. All these emotions hitting him like a freight train. It was a dry sob, followed by a choked hiccup, and then TK's, "Oh, baby." He rose a shaky hand over his mouth, biting into his fist as the tears flooded down his cheeks. He sniffled, choking on his spit as his eyes burned. 

"Can I hold you?" TK's voice was drowned out by his cries, but he nodded. 

"Please." And within an instant, warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him into TK's lap. Lengthy fingers tangled themselves in Carlos's hair, rubbing his scalp with the pads of his fingers as he clutched to TK's worn out "F.D.N.Y." shirt. He felt a small wet spot form on his shirt but TK didn't seem to mind, so he cried harder as TK gave him a gentle squeeze. 

"It's okay," TK muttered. "I'm here. I got you." Carlos wasn't the type to break down. He always held up a strong composure but he knew his eyes spoke the most even when his shoulders were back, Officer Reyes in form rather than soft and gentle Carlos Reyes. He wore his heart on his sleeve, opening it up for anyone who wanted to take it. He's always the caretaker, not vice versa. So this? All new. His pillow was his comforter, not a shoulder. And for once, Carlos was happy it was a two-way street. He was happy that someone could _finally_ take care of him, not judge him, swoon him with all the soft kisses and tight hugs he needed. 

Carlos felt himself calm down slightly, hiccups still rocking his body as his nose was clogged with snot. He began to pull out of TK's grip when the other man grabbed the side of his face, wiping away the tears with his thumb and Carlos swore that if his body didn't need more fluids to cry, he'd break down again. Right there because now he knows what it's like to feel loved by someone who wasn't a family member. Someone who was in love with him just as much as he was in love with the latter. Someone who didn't push aside his feelings. 

"I'm sorry," he croaked, voice small as he looked away from TK's perturbed eyes. 

"Don't apologize," TK said, his voice the same tone as Carlos's. "Would you like to talk about it?" 

"My aunt died." TK's face grew softer. Carlos felt tears well up again. "She was... well, my parents worked a lot, you know that. They were busy running the bakery and had three other children to worry about. We weren't rich, barely making it by so that led my dad to pick up another job. Momma was always focused on the bakery that my aunt took care of my sisters and me. I didn't even know she had cancer. My mom called me during work and told me. She died alone, TK. I haven't spoken to her in months. Months! And she died all alone while I was doing what?" Carlos felt a few tears slip out and TK caught them, brushing them off again. TK pressed his lips to Carlos's hairline. 

"I'm so sorry, Los. I'm sorry," TK said, pulling him into another hug Carlos gladly accepted. 

"I just... she was there. All the time and the time she needed me most I wasn't there." His voice was muffled by TK's chest as he listened closely to TK's heartbeat. "I feel awful. I knew I should've paid a visit to her place. The next time I'm going to see her is in a casket." His cries returned, body racking as he clenched to TK again. TK didn't know what to do, what to say, so he held him, rocking him back and forth just like his mother did. 

"I love you," he whispered as he laid back down, Carlos resting his cheek on his sternum, no doubt listening to the pounding of his heart. 

"I love you, too," Carlos whispered, eyes drooping close now. His body was exhausted and he was glad he has TK. If no one else, he had the love of his life by his side. And that was all he ever needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! kudos//comments r hella appreciated!! excuse any and all errors. ive edited like three times but yk,, jus in case ig
> 
> make sure u wash ur hands, wear ur mask, and tell ur loved ones ur grateful for them <<33


End file.
